The Demon and The Light
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Atem(yami) is a prince was turned into a Demon because of the darkness in his heart. yugi is a boy who loves Mythical things like Demons, angels, witches and more. what happens if they mate will yugi learn to love yami/atem and will yami/Atem learn to love yugi. read here and find out. boyxboy. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YUGIOH!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Atem(yami) is a prince was turned into a Demon because of the darkness in his heart. yugi is a boy who loves Mythical things like Demons, angels, witches and more. what happens if they mate will yugi learn to love yugi and will yami(Atem) learn to love yugi. read here and find out. boyxboy. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YUGIOH!

loves:

Yugi x Yami/Atem

Ryou x Bakura

Marlk x Marik

Joey x seto

Serenity x tristan

Mai x Duke

charters

Yami/Atem (prince)(twin brother to nightmare)

Nightmare (princess)(twin sister to Atem)

Yugi (saver)

Ryou (friend of nightmare)(bakura lover)

Bakura (friend of Atem)(ryou lover)

Marlk (friend of nightmare)(Marik lover)

Marik (friend of Atem)(Marlk lover)

Joey (friend of nightmare)(Seto lover)

Seto (friend of Atem)(Joey lover)

Serenity (friend of nightmare)(tristan lover)

tristan (friend of Atem)(Serenity lover)

Mai (wife of wizard)

Duke (wizard)

tea (maid for nightmare and Atem/ velin)

Luna (do not own)(maid for nightmare and Atem)(friend of nightmare)

moonu (yugi's mother)

moonlight ( yugi's father)

starlight ( yugi's horse)

 **Chapter 1**

once upon a time there was a prince and a princess who lived in a Castle. the prince and the princess where brother and sister they were 16 years old. the princess was nice and mean to those that dared cross her the kind of motherly her family and friends but the prince was mean. one stormy night a little boy came and knocked on the door the prince and princess answered it.

" please sir and madam may i come in?" the little boy asked

"no" the prince said

" but Atem it's raining out said" the princess said

" Nightmare he is not a let in without a trade." Atem said

" i will triad this glass heart." the boy said

" no you said little boy that is not precious or good enough to come in" Atem said

" Atem stop being mean it is raining and cold out there let the boy in." Nightmare said

" Nightmare i said NO." Atem said slamming the door in the boy face

" Atem that was mean." Nightmare said

before Atem could say anything the doors flew open any they could see a great powerful wizard. the wizard had long black hair and green eyes. he look down at Prince Atem and Princess Nightmare.

"Prince Atemi i see nothing but darkness in you heart. that tells me that you have no light in your life but your for your twin. Princess Nightmare i see darkness and light in your heart that tells me you are half and half. Prince Atem i'm cursing you and who live in the Castle" the wizard said

(A/N Sorry everyone but I feel like not everyone knows this what nightmare at him and all the other characters look like is the front picture of the cover of this book so you can do not know what they look like please look at the cover) when the transformation was done they stand there trying to catch there breath the wizard take the heart out but it had a flame around it.

" Prince Atem you have in tell the flame dies and the heart cracks in half to learn to love and the person mast love you back." the wizard said

with that said the wizard left Atem and Nightmare alone

" Atem are you ok?" nightmare asked

" on and call me yami for now on." yami said

and with that he left Nightmare to go in his room with the glass heart. Nightmare stand there _' oh Atem i'm sorry that you have to learn this why'_ Nightmare thought and went to her room a will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a year has went by and yami was losing hope. off in a Village there was a little boy that was named yugi and he lived with his mother moonu. yugi's father is a demon hunter but he never killed or hurt them. he learned and lived with them. he was not there all yugi life but yugi did not hate him because he write a book that had all he know about demons and more and he wrote letters every year to yugi and moonu. yugi's mother is a healer that came when need or wanted. she went to village to village and healed the people. yugi is home schooled. right now yugi is in the living room waiting for a litter for his dad then the mail came. yugi got up and get the mail. there was a litter form is dad and a litter for his mom. he went in the hose. ( A/N yugi is 17 years old just like yami and nightmare.)

" mom there a letter for you." yugi yelled

" ok be in there soon." moonu yelled

yugi went back to the living room waiting for his mom. moonu came in and look at yugi.

" where is the letter yugi?" moonu asked

yugi jumped when he did not know that his mother was there. he look at her.

" right here." yugi said handing it his mother

" thank you." moonu said taking it and reading it.

dear moonu Mutou

you are need west of your village. my wife is ever sick and not getting better. i need you help please i live in 6218.

thank you

mr. Duke

she look at the letter she did not know of a Mr. Duke ' oh well it looks like he need my help.' moonu thought. then she heard a gasp. she look at yugi to see him reading the most likely a letter for his father.

" yugi what is it?" moonu asked

yugi handed the letter to her

is saids

dear my little yugi and my lovely moonu

i get a illness and i fear it is getting worse. the Demons i'm living with fear that i will not make it without becoming a demon myself. i have year to think about it. i hope to see you my little yugi for the first time, please wait for me.

love your father moonlight

Moonu just lightly she did not know that this was happening and she only wished she knew where her husband was she's not want you to worry so she decided to change the subject hoping to help yugi. Moonu look at yugi and sighed.

" i'm going to make dinner and pack for the morning and leave after breakfast ok?" moonu asked

Yugi sitting with his mother was doing decided to nod in agreement

" yes mother how long is it going to take?" yugi asked

" will if i take starlight it will take a week." moonu said

" ok mother." yugi said

moonu and yugi went to bed after they had dinner. in the morning moonu and yugi got starlight ready. moonu get on starlight and looked at yugi.

" bye yugi see you in a week." moonu said

" bye mother." yugi said

when moonu was out of rage yugi went back in the house and waited for his mother to return.

with moonu and starlight

moonu and starlight was going down the path to that man house. she get there in 2 days and want to see what was wrong. she got there and get off starlight and went to the door and knock on it. a man with long black hair and green eyes look at her.(A/N how could you guys not see this coming XD.)

" may i help you?" the man asked

" yes i'm moonu Mutou and i'm here to see Mr. Duke for his sick wife?" moonu said

" oh yes i'm Mr. Duke and my wife name is Mai. she is sick and is not getting better." Duke said

" ok Mr. Duke may i come in so i can see her?" mooni asked

" oh yes you may." Duke said

Duke moved a side so moonu can come in.

" so where is she so i may look at her?" moonu asked

" this way please." Duke said

Duke lead her to where his wife was. laying in bed looking pale as ever moonu did her thing and turned to Duke.

" Mr. Duke you wife has the plague but do not worry i have a cure for that just let me go get it." moonu said

" ok." Duke said

moonu went to starlight for the cure that was for the plague. when she had it she went back inside and in the bedroom and turned to Duke.

" you and your wife must take it every night before bed and every morning after breakfast for a week and she should be all better." moonu said

" yes thank you Miss. Mutou." Duke said

" no problem Mr. Duke i going to take my leave now." moonu said

" ok have a safe journey home." Duke said

" thank you." moonu said

moonu and starlight was on there way home when a storm came moonu could not see and ended up in front of a castle. she opened the gate and walk in with she did not know the a shadow was watching her that shadow is nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

moonu looked up at the Castle before her 'this place feel sad' moonu thought. as she moved forward and she failed to see Nightmare that was watching her. 'who is she and why is she here' Nightmare thought. moonu went to the big doors and she look around now feeling that something or someone was watching her. she did not see anyone there so she went up the the door and opened it and went in. Nightmare was surprised by this 'why go in' nightmare thought.

" she is the key to that the prince needs." someone said

that mead nightmare look to see the wizard.

" oh my apologies i did not see you there. so this woman is yami's lover to be?" nightmare asked

" no but her son is." the wizard said

" oh ok." nightmare said

" you should see her before your brother. she is in the living room." the wizard said

" ok" nightmare said

nightmare went in the living room to see her there looking around. Nightmare went up to her.

" hello." nightmare said

this made moonu look back to see a woman demon. this did not scare her one bit.

" oh hello there who are you?" moonu asked

" i am nightmare and you?" nightmare asked

" me i am moonu motuo the mother of yugi motuo my son." moonu said

before nightmare could ask 'why are you here?' yami came in and looked at the human before him yelled.

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!" yami yelled

" me? i am moonu motuo the mother of yugi motuo my son." moonu said

" who is he." nightmare asked

" i have i picture if you what to see it." moonu said

" yes that would be nice." nightmare said

moonu get yugi's picture out and gave it to yami. right when yami seen the picture of yugi he fall in love. yami gave that picture to nightmare.

" if i may yugi is 80% demon and 20% human." moonu said

"How is that even possible human!?" Yami asked

" brother please. tell us more moonu." nightmare said

"Well ok. first I'll start off that my father is a Demon and my mother is human. When I was born I had a big sister that was 60% Demon and 40% human. I'm 50% human and 50% Demon. Yugi's father is 30% demon and 70% human. when yugi was born My father and I thought that you he was 100% human but we were wrong on Yugi's 2nd birthday about 3 days after It he said his feet were hurting I thought it was nothing maybe walking on his feet too long but the pain got so bad that he refused to come out of bed. I called my dad and yes before you ask you he knows my dad is a Demon he checked out yugi And it turned out that you he was 80% Demon 20% human. when yugi he was five his magic spike. he blow up my Elixirs every time he got mad. One day this boy named ushio Saw him during one of his fits And knew right away that he was half demon for sure. We didn't know ushio Was a demon hunter and at the top one of the towers When I was cleaning up the mess I heard yugi started to scream in pain that made me run into the living room to see him beating him up very badly. I throw him off of yugi and scared him off. on yugi's 10th birthday you won't believe what his father got him his father got him two devil dogs. yugi named the male one desk is he was not afraid to attack you if you hurt his master. Yugi named the female stock because she loves to stop people that would want to hurt him near him. when I leave him I fear for his life there's times when I come home and he'll be bruised that's why I promise to be I would be home in 2 weeks. It usually take so long to get past the dogs about 4 weeks. I have another problem yugi was supposed to get his wings at at the age 12 But he never did my father told me he would get his wings at the age of 18 on his birthday. His birthday is November 26. now I have not told yugi that he is 80% demon 20% human I was going to tell him on his 12th birthday but as you can see that did not work out because I do not have any proof that he is a Demon. well that is my story what do you think." Moonu said

"That's a lot to take in" Nightmare said

"Yeah" yami said

Standing to their for a minute /why not let the boy and the Mother stay here/ Nightmare said Thought the link she had with her brother but his side was closed so she looked over at yami and said

"Dear brother why do we not let the boy and his mother stay and live with us be great moral support for you when he finds out he is a demon well 80%" nightmare said

"I don't know nightmare what will the other demons think of having humans in our home" yami said

"well technically they're not humans dear brother they are demons like us just not fall demon's" Nightmare said

"Well okay I guess it won't hurt" yami Said

"That's a great idea thank you for letting us stay with you" moonu said

" it's no trouble at all" nightmare said

"okay nightmare go with Moonu and get the boy I expect you to be home before 10 to 20 minutes" yami said

nightmare nodded her head to show that she understood. nightmare and moonu went up to the front door and open it monu get On nightmares back and they flew to wear Moonu lived. As soon as they got there and Nightmare landed they both noticed that the door was wide open and look like it was broken off from the hatches. when they went in the what they saw shock them to their core ushio on top of you Yugi. Moonu and nightmare could he see that he was bleeding and naked thankfully ushio was not all naked so it showed that he was not raped him just. They had got there just in time. nightmare did not like the look of this so she attacked him to fall off yugi. Moonu immediately ran over to her child to see that he had been knocked out by the loss of blood. when nightmare Put ushio into a wall. Moonu picked up yugi's and her own stuff. When done moonu get on Night back holding the stuff and yugi nightmare flew off straight to the castle when they got there no me you had a stern look on his face asking what happens when it is looked at him saying don't ask and they the room and took care of yugi . hoping that he will wake up soon yami really really want to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami** **: ok nightmare does not own yugioh**

 **-have fun reading-**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yami's improv

It has been 3 days since yugi got here. He is still out and I hope that he wakes up soon. I want to meet him and see his big beautiful eyes of him. Tea is getting on my nerves she will not stop flirting with me. I can see that nightmare and yugi's mother moon I can see that I have fallen for yugi. I do not like no I do not love tea at all! Right now ryou, Bakura, seto, Joey, Marik, Marlk, Luna, moonu nightmare and I are eating lunch. It was silent but tea broke up.

" So are these humans staying here for long" tea I said with disgust With the word human.

"That we talked about this Moonu moto is demon human."Nightmare said

"How do you know if that's true nightmare" tea said

"Oh so you want proof fine I see how it is daddy" moonu yelled

Nothing happened at first but then a big pile of flames form not far from moonu. when the flames died down there stood a man with black long hair and Red Wings and a red tail. he looked around at us but then when he spotted moonu he had a sweet smile on his face.

"You called my little demon ?" he said

"Yes I did daddy. did I interrupt you in anything daddy?" Moonu asked

"No my little demon. so what can I do for you my little demon?" he asked

"Yes actually this woman on the right side of me so I was lying when I said My father was a demon." Moonu said

"Not to be mean but who are you?" I asked

"Oh yes where are my manners I am Dark Lord king of all demon surface and underworld." Dark Lord said

I knew that he was known as father he has his same long black hair and his rose red colored eyes. however tea was not convinced.

"Well I'm not convinced. I and others would like to see physical proof." tea said

"Nightmare can do a DNA test. right nightmare?" ryou said

" I will do it if the king and the princess of demons allow it?" nightmare said

"Oh yes me and my little diamond would not mind princess nightmare." Dark Lord said

"Wait what how did you know Nightmares name and how to know she's a princess WHAT you're a princess!" tea said

"Yes I and my sister are Royals." I said

That's great! that means we get married we can have a big wedding!" tea said

" for the last time I am NOT in love with you!" I yelled

Normal improv

Everyone seemed to not notice that yugi has been standing in the doorway through the whole conversation. yugi did a 'hmm' when he did that everyone stopped and turned to see a very confused yugi in the doorway.

"Yugi dear what are you doing out of bed?" moonu asked

"Well I woke up and I heard you yell for grandpa so I came to see what that was all about when I got down here I saw you talking to 12 other demons I do not know? What is going on mother" yugi asked

"Will... yami?" moonu asked

"Your mother came across my castle and told me a little bit about you. so my sister asked your mother if she wanted to live here. your mother said yes so" yami pause for a minute to print his sister that was on his right side of him " my sister and your mother went to go get you when they got there you were injured and dogs out so they brought you here and here we are now" yami said

yugi Looked at yami then look at his mother and looked back at yami.

"Ok... that's all that but that does not so why you guys were arguing" yugi said

"Well yugi um.. moonu?" yami asked

" Well.. nightmare?" moonu asked

Before nightmare could say anything tea Beat her to the punch and said something that was not supposed to be said.

"Your mother and I were arguing because I do not believe that you are 80% demon and 20% human." tea said

yugi mother was hurt and pain in his eyes.

" is that true mother? You told me that I was 20% demon and 80% human." yugi said

"yugi I told you that to protect you." moonu Said

" more like hurt you" tea said

" how would you know! My village is filled with 50 demon hunters that if I did not lie and tell them that yugi was more human than demon they would have come over and killed him I do not want that so I told them a lie." moonu

yugi Could not look or hear The many more so he ran up to his room and cried on his bed. no one notices all except for one. Nightmare seeing him run to his room so she got up and went to his room. She could hear him crying so nightmare knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" yugi asked

" It's Me nightmare. may I come in yugi I wish to have a talk with you?" nightmare asked

" okay." yugi said

When I came in to see yugi be crying on his bed she came over and set right next to him and started rubbing his back as she talks.

" look beauty I know that you're mad and hurt but your mother loves you so much that she lied to everyone in the village so she can keep you safe" nightmare said

"I know that but why me?" yugi cried

" yes I know but you do not know is that your mother was trying to tell you tomorrow with me, Ryou and my brother."Nightmare said

" really?" yugi Said

"Yes really" nightmare said

" oh okay I think I apologize to my mother tomorrow" yugi said with a yawn

" not now young one. you are sleepy so lay down and get some sleep young one" nightmare said

yugi not it ok and slowly but surely he fell asleep. when I knew for sure that she was asleep she got up slowly took him in and left the room.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Yugi: hope all like it.**

 **RD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare: hi everyone!**

 **Yami: Nightmare would like to say thx to the people how followed and fav her.**

 **Nightmarea: It get lost sorry.**

 **Ryou: nightmare and Nightmarea would like to say sorry for the long wait.**

 **Yami: nightmare and Nightmarea do not own yugioh.**

 **Nightmare: so here you go.**

 **-have fun reading-**

* * *

chapter 5

yugi wake up the next morning. he take a shower and head to the door. when he opened it to see his mother. she smiled at yugi.

" will good morning yugi dear." moonu said

" good morning mom." yugi said

" yugi i like to say sorry for yesterday." moonu said

" no mom i should say sorry. i should have let you explain yourself then running off." yugi said

" it ok yugi." moonu said

" i love you mommy." yugi said

" i love you to my baby boy" moonu said

hey hugged and after that the went to the dinner hall to see Nightmare, Bakura, Ryou, Marlk, Marik, Serenity, Tristan, Joey, Seto. yugi did not see the girl that he hear them call her tèa. yami was not there.

" where yami and i think her name was Tèa." yugi asked

before Nightmare could get the chance to talk there yelling.

" TEA STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" yami yelled

" YOU ARE MY LOVER SO I CAN SLEEP IN YOU ROOM!" tea yelled

the dinner room doors opened hard. tea and yami look like they would kill you.

" I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL!" yami hissed

" yes you do. you don't what to say it." tea said

nightmare stand up from her char. she glared at tea with all hate she had.

" STAY OUT OF MY LITTLE BROTHER ROOM OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT AND WILL LET THE DEMONS HUNTERS KILL YOU!" Nightmare yelled

tea look scared and went to her chair. Nightmare look at yami how still look angry.

" yami dear please calm down. there are some people who never see your anger." nightmare said

yami look at yugi who was hiding behind moonu looking scared as over. yami take a deep breath and look a nightmare.

" your right nightmare and my i add nice threat Nightmare." yami said

" thank you yami. i get that one from father" Nightmare said with a giggle

" father was good at that." yami said

yami went to his chair and site. when breakfast was done yugi went to walk a round. yami was following him from the shadows. he know that yugi might get his wings. yami could tell because yugi's back was hunch a little. that was a big sigh that his wings are coming out had to tall moonu so he went to find moonu. he found her in the library reading.

" moonu we need to talk." yami said

" what is it yami?" moonu said not looking up from her book

" yugi's wings are a about to come out." yami said

moonu look up at yami to see if he was joking. he was not joking.

" what like now!?" moonu said

" no like in a hour." yami said

" i don't know what we need for that do you!?" moonu asked

" no but nightmare might know." yami said

moonu nodded at yami. yami take a big breath and...

"NIGHTMARE WE NEED YOU LIKE NOW!" yami yelled

nightmare came and look at yami.

" why do you need me?" Nightmare asked

" yugi will get his wings like in a hour and we do not know what we need for that.!?" yami said

Nightmare look at yami and seen the he was NOT joking about that.

" ok yami keep an eye on yugi he will cry in pain and hold his back. moonu you need to get Ryou, Marlk, Joey and seto. i will get things to tie him down and towels and hot water ." nightmare asked

yami nodded and went into the shadows to look and keep an eye on yugi. moonu nodded and ran off looking for Ryou, Marlk, joey and seto. wall she get what she need. it take an hour to get yami has been with yugi the hole time. yugi let out a painful cry as he fall and with one hand he hold he's back and ran over to yugi and take him to his room. then ran to find nightmare. he find her in the living room nightmare seen him come in.

" yami what are you doing here?" nightmare asked

" yugi's wings are coming RIGHT now!" yami yelled

Nightmare look at yami.

" yami go look after yugi! i'll go get the everyone eals!" nightmare yelled

they ran there way that they need to go hoping that this will go good and not bad. yami ran in yugi's room to see he still in pain. he went over her.

" yugi i need you to take your shirt off." yami said

"w-w-wh-y?" yugi asked

" because your wings are coming in and i need you shirt of so i can help then." yami said

yugi nodded ok to yami and with yami help his shirt was off. nightmare, moonu, ryou, marlk, joey and seto came in and get right to work.

three hours later

they were have a hard time getting the wings to open. yugi was crying in pain as they tried to get his wings to pop in place. they pulled harder and fanly there was a big pop sound and yugi past out moonu was worded but nightmare said that he is ok they left to let his wings dry. yami look down at yugi and smiled which was more time he spent with yugi the more he fall deeper in love with yugi.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: so what to you think.**

 **Bakura: it take little for ever for you to do that.**

 **Ryou: Baku be nice.**

 **Yami: i thought it was nice.**

 **Nightmarea: i hope you all. i'm on page 10 now.**

 **Nightmare: please tell us in the Reviews.**

 **Yugi: bye see you all in the next chapter**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmare: hi everyone! how are you?**

 **Yami: Nightmare would like to say thx to the people how followed and fav her.**

 **Tenshiwings101**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **inuYoiushi**

 **Tj56**

 **hama431**

 **Tala ishtar**

 **redhoodfan**

 **Ryou: nightmare and Nightmarea would like to say sorry for the long wait.**

 **Yami: nightmare and Nightmarea do not own yugioh.**

 **Nightmare: so here you go.**

 **-have fun reading-**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Yugi wake up to a pain in his back. He look to see big blackish purplish wings he did not know what happened last night. He heard a soft sigh on his right look to see yami asleep Yugi smiled at the cute Sean. He moved his right hand and shook yami. Yami wake up and look at Yugi.

" Yugi you're awake. How do you feel?" Yami asked

" My back hurts but that is all. What happened last night yami?" Yugi said

" I was looking for you and seen a hump in your back and I know that you would get your demon wings were going to come out. I told nightmare and your mother and about an hour later you scream and i know that your winds want to come out so i told nightmare and you mother. It take three hours for us to get your wings to pop in place." Yami said

Yugi look down.

" oh." yugi said

yugi looked at yami as the memories came back to him. yami looked down at yugi with a small smile. then there was a knock on the door which made them jump. yami get up to answer the door to see tea there.

" yami what are you doing in that humans room?" tea asked

" one tea yugi is not a full human is more demon then human. two he get his wings last night." yami said

" what!" tea yelled

" yes see." yami said

yami moved out of the way. tea look to see yugi trying to get up and behind him where big dark violet wings. yugi's wings were as big as yami's. this made tea mad ' how can that thing have that big wings like my yami that shows that he is yami mate and NOT me i have to do something!' tea thought

" that cool when do you think he will be up and running again?" Tea asked

Yami could hear the hate in tea voice as she said he as in yugi.

" i don't know." Yami said with a chuckle at yugi oh was still trying to get up.

" yami help me up please!" Yugi asked still trying to get up.

" i have to wait for nightmare to see if you can get out of bed little one." Yami said

"Ok." yugi said now give up.

In the shadows was moomu she did not like the way tea was look at her baby. Then she could see that yami and yugi had the same size wings ' will it sims that my little baby is yami mate. That good because he needs someone like my yugi and not tea.' Moomu thought. Moomu know that nightmare was there too she look to her right to see nightmare.

" you know that tea is up to no good." Moomu said

" i know. I'm worried for my little brother and yugi." Nightmare said

" i feel the same. Want do we do nightmare?" Moomu ask

" we wait for her to shrink moomu." Nightmare said

" will i think that we should make us know now." Moonu said

Nightmare nodded. They come out of the shadows and walk behind tea.

" what are you doing here tea?" nightmare asked

This made tea jump and turn to see nightmare and moonu her looking at her.

" making sure that thing does not get close to MY yami." tea hissed

" look you little slut stay away from MY little brother or you will get hurt by me." nightmare hissed

Tea was going to run but moonu stop her and give her an evil and deadly look.

" yugi is not in it you are you hear me?!." moomu hissed

Tea was so scared that all she did was nodded. Moonu let go and tea ran for her life. Nightmare look at moonu imprest.

" how did you do that and where can i learn that:?" nightmare asked

" my daddy taught me. I can teach you if you went?" moonu said

" that would be good thx. we should go in." nightmare said

Moonu nodded and they went in the room to see yugi playing with his big wings and yami was watching him do it. It made moomu laught at yugi. Yugi look up to see his mother.

" mother what are you doing here?" yugi asked

" making sure that your ok." moonu said

Yugi was going to say something but started to laught this made nightmare and moonu look at yugi confused.

" yami!" yugi laught out

" what?" yami said

" stop you win" yugi laught out

" ok i'll stop." yami said

Nightmare could see her brothers tall come out of the covers where yugi feet where. This made nightmare smile ' i can remainder yami tickling me when we were 3 years old.' nightmare thought

/ i see you're warming up little brother./ nightmare said

/ yes i am it feel nice to be me again./ yami said

/ yea i miss this you./ nightmare said

/ will you know father is when we were kids./ yami said

Nightmare could hear the sadness in yami. Moomu seen the sadness in nightmare and yami faces she look at nightmare how gave ' i'll tell you later' look moonu nodded and look back at yugi.

" so how do you feel yugi?" nightmare asked

" ok and i little funny with the wings." yugi said

" you will get us to it yugi." yami said

" ok yami whatever you say." yugi said

" will let me look at your wings yugi" nightmare said

Yugi noded to nightmare. Nightmare made her way to yugi and look at his wings ' hmm his are still soft...that ok he need to get up so his body and get us to the wings' nightmare thought

" ok yugi your wings are good but her still soft so i need you to walk around a little dite." nightmare said

" ok nightmare can you help me up" yugi asked

" sure yugi." nightmare said

Nightmare help yugi to his feet it take some time for yugi to get it. Yugi look at his wings and could see they were big.

" nightmare is it ok for my wings to this big?" yugi asked

" will yes you and yami have the same size wings." nightmare said

" we do?" yami and yugi said at the same time

" yes you do. Yami put your wing up a gents yugi and you will see." nightmare said

They did as nightmare said to do and indeed her wings were that same size ' will it look like yugi is my mate to be...that make me happy because i love yugi.' yami thought. ' what does this mean? I know my dad talk about it...oh will' yugi thought. Tea was look from a for ' how dear that thing do this to me yami/atem is main not his and i get him one way or another.' tea thought.

" will look at that." yami said

" that weird but cool." yugi said

" yes it is will yugi you can walk around the castle just be safe ok." nightmare asked

" ok nightmare i will be." yugi said

" not to be a mother han here but i think it would be better if yugi walk around with someone just in case" moonu said ' and so tea can't hurt you yugi.' moonu thought

" i agree with moonu nightmare someone should walk with him." yami said

" ok...will who will do it?" nightmare asked

" i will sister….besides you have to keep on eye on marlk and Bakura." yami said

" good point...will have fun." nightmare said

" i have to go too….bye yugi." moomu said

" bye mom." yugi said

Nightmare and moonu left the room. Tea was mad ' i have to do something i will not let that think have what is main.' tea thought and with that tea let to think of something to do to look down at yugi ' i can't wait for you do be my mate but i must be patient i don't want to hurt or scare him.' yami thought. Will yami was think yugi was thinking to. ' you know now that i think of it i know what the wings mean now….it means i'm yami mate….hmm well i'm ok with it because i like him…' yugi thought.

" will if you want to walk then follow me." yami said

Yugi look up at yami.

" oh yea ok led the way." yugi said

Yami nodded and led yugi all over but there was one thing yugi want to know ' why are you in pain yami?' yugi thought.

~ with nightmare and moonu~

Nightmare and moonu where in the living room.

" so you went to know what happen back there?" nightmare asked

" yes." moonu said

" will it about our father." nightmare said.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: so what to you think.**

 **Bakura: it take little for ever for you to do that.**

 **Ryou: Baku be nice.**

 **Yami: i thought it was nice.**

 **Nightmarea: i hope you all. i'm on page 13 now.**

 **Nightmare: please tell us in the Reviews and don't forget to vote on the poll .**

 **Yugi: bye see you all in the next chapter**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightmare: hi everyone! how are you? what do you do in your free time**

 **Yami: Nightmare would like to say thx to the people how followed and fav her.**

 **Tenshiwings101**

 **ShandyCandy**

 **Roseflame Crystalheart**

 **inuYoiushi**

 **Tj56**

 **hama431**

 **Tala ishtar**

 **redhoodfan**

 **BlackMoonWolf22**

 **SweetAnimeLover**

 **Ryou: nightmare and Nightmarea would like to say sorry for the long wait.**

 **Yami: nightmare and Nightmarea do not own YuGiOh.**

 **Nightmare: so here you go.**

 **WARNING** **: when shadow says _"fun"_ he means in a abusive NOT SEX thank you.**

 **-have fun reading-**

* * *

Chapter 7

Moonu looks at nightmare in shock.

" your father?" moonu asked

" yes...yami yugi I know you are her." Nightmare said

Moonu looked in the shadows to see yami and yugi come out. Yugi looks up at yami.

" what did your father do?" yugi asked

" he…" yami said

" he beat him every day." nightmare said

" really what happened?" moonu asked

" will it was when our mother dead father take it out on yami and me but more on yami because I was born half demon and yami was not he was 10% demon and more human." nightmare said

Moonu looks at nightmare thinking about moonlight and how his father was the same way.'what with fathers and doing that it not right.' moonu thought nightmare saw moonu thinking.

"What are you thinking moonu?" nightmare asked

" will moonlight was like that to his father bit him every day," moonu said

" really mother?" yugi said

" yes yugi...you don't know this but your father's father was a demon hunter but your father did not like that and did the opposite and help demons hid from his father which get him beat every time he a demon get away," moonu said

" oh…" yugi said

" now that I think of it that how I and your father meet," moonu said

" really moonu I did not know that." nightmare said

" yes if you want I can show you?" moonu asked

" you can do that mother?" yugi said

" yea yugi with my magic," moonu said

"Ok." moonu," said

Moonu moved her hand and an image come

^/^ 6-6 ^/^ 6-6 ^/^ 6-6

A 10-year-old moonu was on the upper world for the first time with her big sister Claudia and father dark lord.

" now moonu this is your first time up here. Stay close to your big sister Claudia ok?" dark lord said

" yes daddy," moonu said

" now Claudia reminder that demon hunters can get your little sister," dark lord said

" Yes, father," Claudia said

" Good now be by good." dark lord said

They nodded and their father went back home. Moonu and Claudia walk around a little and then wind pick up and it carried moonu with it. Claudia saw this and grad moonu by the arms. Moonu look scared at Claudia.

" I'm scared clau!" moonu said, " it going to be ok I will not let go," Claudia said

Just as she said that the wind picks up. Claudia grip on moonu arms was slipping and moonu look more scared than before. At that time, the wind picks up and was too strange for Claudia and her grip on moonu completely slipped and moonu went up with the wind.

"AHHHHHHHH" moonu yelled

" MOONU!" Claudia yelled

Moonu closed her eyes too scared to open them. When moonu hit the ground she opened her eyes to see she was on the left side of the woods. She gets up to look but that was cut short when an arrow grazes her arm. She screamed and grab her arm. She looks around to see five demon hunters.

" looks like we a good one" john, the one with brown hair and blue eyes said

" yes this one is young that means more 'fun' with." shadow, the one with jet black hair and very dark blue eyes said

"Yea boss" bob, the one with light brown hair and green eyes said

" She is a pretty one" fred, the one with green hair and blue eyes said

" Dad Can we just leave her alone!?" moonlight

the one with a star shape hair that defied gravity with black in the middle with a stardust outline and lighting shape bags that were stardust that from his face his eyes were light blue.

" NO, we do this as a family and you are part of this family,!" shadow yelled

" I wish I was not." moonlight said

" What was that boy?" shadow said

" I said that I wish I was not!." moonlight said

shadow turned to face moonlight. he did not want his he just want to have the stupid demon. ' why can't he be like me. killing demons for fun but NO he has to like demons but that is going to change.' shadow thought. shadow walk up to moonlight and hit him in the face. moonlight fall to the ground and look up at his father.

" You will kill that demon or I'll hit you over and over." shadow said

" No, I will not kill her and you will just hit me anyway." moonlight said

moonu look at moonlight. ' is he a silly or just brave?' moonu thought. moonlight got up and moved over to where moonu was and stood his grown. he looks down at moonu.

" don't worry I will protect you little one." moonlight said,

" ok hmm?" moonu asked,

" moonlight is my name." moonlight said,

" oh ok moonlight I'm moonu," moonu said

moonlight was going say something but arrow stop that. moonlight look back at his father.

" lets fight for her father!" moonlight yelled

" Fine lets." shadow said

(A/N sorry not good at fight scenes so I'm going to skip it again sorry :C)

by the time the fight was done the four demon hunter ran home to get healed. moonlight was breathing hard and had some scratches. moonu get up and went to moonlight.

" are you ok moonlight?" moonu asked,

" yea I'm fine moonu...are you ok moonu?" moonlight asked,

" yea I'm fine," moonu said

it was quiet in tell they heard someone calling out a name.

"MOONU WHERE ARE YOU!?" the voice yelled

" Claudia...CLAUDIA I'M OVER HERE!" moonu yelled back

Claudia comes running over to moonu. moonu ran to Claudia. they meet in the middle. they hugged each other.

" oh moonu, I thought that I lost you!" Claudia said,

" me too Claudia but then moonlight saved me," moonu said

Claudia look at moonlight then pulled him into the hug. which moonlight hug back.

" thank you," Claudia said,

" your welcome hmm?" moonlight said/asked

" Claudia is my name," Claudia said

" ok will your welcome Claudia." moonlight said

then the ground started to shake and Claudia and moonu father came from the flames. Claudia and moonu ran to their father.

" Claudia, moonu what happen to you two?" dark lord said

moonu look at her father and started to explain what happened. dark lord looks at moonlight with a smile

" thank you moonlight for saving my baby girl." dark lord said

" your welcome sir." moonlight said

" will it's time to go home girl say bye to moonlight." dark lord said

" bye moonlight," they said

and with that they were gone and moonlight went home.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Nightmare: so what to you think.**

 **Bakura: it take little for ever for you to do that.**

 **Ryou: Baku be nice.**

 **Yami: I thought it was nice.**

 **Nightmarea: I hope you all. I'm on page 13 now.**

 **Nightmare: please tell us in the Reviews and don't forget to vote on the poll .**

 **Yugi: bye see you all in the next chapter**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all look at moonu.

"Wow mom dad did all that." yugi said

"Yes he did." moonu said

"What happened after that?" nightmare asked

"He get beaten by his father. I felt bad but he told me it was ok." moonu said

"Mom how do you know there father?" yugi asked

Moonu look away thinking of what to say.

"He...he's my father's brother. He wanted power and my father said no. they get into a big fight. My father throw him into wall. And he disappeared and then he had me." moonu said

"What happened?" nightmare asked

"He tried to kill me but your father take the hit. I screamed and bit his dad arm and hard. He let me go and i healed Moonlight. Moonlight father said he would have a child just like him. He ran into the shadows before my father could get him. We went into his room to find he was playing with dark shadow magic." moonu said

"Wow." yugi said

"What did you mean dark shadow magic? I thought shadow magic was dark by it self." nightmare asked

" well a long time ago there used to be three Lords one Lord was the Lord of Light in Moon itself the other Lord was just dark magic and the third was Shadow Magic now shadow magic and dark magic are two different things. Shadow Magic is merely nipple the magic field and shadows now dark magic is completely evil more evil than Shadow Magic. There became a fight between shadow Magic and dark magic Shadow Magic wanted to be the only magic there he wanted both the moon and the dark they both saw this coming so they stripped him of his magic and turned him into what we know now as a shadow Walker. Shadow Walkers are very dangerous they don't have a heart they have magic but not a lot. The funny thing is is that my father's brother was the Lord of Shadow Magic and mother Moon and my father did what they had to do. Now this is not mean that they can't have kids they can't have kids but the kid is born normal with a heart. The only way to turn the child like them is too well that's to say to a lot of inappropriate touching and beating sometimes that you need more and just touching." moonu said

Nightmare was a little confused she looked up at her I'm going to ask a question Moonu nodded giving her permission to ask the question

" if he's your father's brother and how do you know I mean you said he was stripped of his magic" nightmare said

" yes I did but he was still very weak so he lived with my father many years later and my father meet my mother and I was born but during that time he was healing and my father only hoped you would regain a heart that didn't work sadly and he started getting into magic you really should have he lost his Lord magic which the most powerful magic out there so he went to a different type of magic or Shadow Magic and dark magic are combined she's very dangerous to play with but I guess he thought he could because he was a shadow Walker now he's on the first shuttle Walker to do this many have done it not just him many have died during the test but because my father's brother used to be a lord his body could handle that magic sadly I only made my father fear for me more know that his brother was capable of holding this magic and who else knows what else to do. Sadly our fear on the grill worse when I had Yugi don't get me wrong it was a blessed time but we worried for him and then we had the right to he appeared not shortly after you you was born trying to take him Orwell kill him I wasn't sure it was very dangerous and ever since then we've been worried for him when father found out he had kids and only made us more worried and we wish you would be able to find them sooner but like I said you played with magic you should have never played with" moonu said

Nightmare nodded and content with the answer. She gave a deep sigh

Now understanding her father a lot better than she thought she would it's shocked her but learning this it made a little awkward for her to did that make Yami and Yugi cousins and isn't that wrong to mate with your cousins. moonu knowing that look was that surprised about look either according to demon law it was not against it to mate with a cousin and technically they weren't even related they were only related by power not by Blood.

" I know that look. Don't worry my father's brother wasn't technically brother by Blood he was adopted so that means that yummy and Yugi are not related by blood just power and there's nothing in the law about it so don't worry nightmare there just fine." moonu said

" what do you mean by power you said that he was a lord" yugi asked

" yes you was but the man my father's mother had all two powers mother Moon and my father's father is about the same age and they agreed that my father's father needs to heirs my father's mother could only have one child sadly so he adopted my father's brother and his in another hair. he gave his birth son the dark power. He gave his adopted son the least powerful power out there which is Shadow Magic he told him that she did not believe he was ready for such a dark magic as my father was by Blood he was able to handle that power but because they adopted his brother he was not able to handle that power. Overtime though he became able to handle all that power which eventually made him a Lord but he was old enough my father told me that he killed his father. His own stepson killed him all because you want more power and couldn't get out of his father he already passed down the power to my father. My father always knew that his brother was a power crazy man and the word one day that he would overstep it which he did which gives up to what happened." moonu said

Yugi Yugi not it feeling that that did make great sense. Yami on the other hand was in deep deep thought he couldn't get over the fact that his so-called father was this creature that she was talking about though the more he thought about it the more he could agree with it don't know more he could see it it did explain a lot of his actions and what he did to him as a child and why he killed his mother. But one question mate with his mother who was all Demon it made no sense to him. Moonu looked at yami having a feeling that you really wanted that answer she sighed she didn't fully know the answer to that question but she did know a little bit about it because of her father.

" I know you want to know why your father made her the demon Yami. It was because well my father anyway it was because if he would have made with a demon he would have a child more powerful then him not a lot more powerful but a little bit I don't think she was very satisfied with nightmare because she was too much Demon and not enough human for him but you you have 50/50 and that's what he was looking for." moonu said

Yami nodded in an agreement feeling very content with that answer. Nightmare looked outside sing it was quite late she sighed look back up at moona and nodded Moonu looked outside too and nodded back agreeing that it was late. Yami seeing them both not got the hint that it was late he looked on his side to see yugi starting to doze off and getting sleepy so we picked them up but everyone a good night and headed off to bed with you key in his arms everyone else went to bed to not show the actor yeah I went to bed not knowing what to look forward to the next day.


End file.
